


Whiny Baby

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [538]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Whiny Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Could write an ageplay (preferably non sexual) where Dean is super aged down to essentially an infant and is whining instead of talking and keeps sucking on his fingers instead of his paci and it's up to daddy Cas to care for him?





	Whiny Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. Please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask (anon or not, if you have a tumblr) or anonymous submit (which you do not need a tumblr for)

Cas had left Dean for a few minutes, getting Dean’s sippy cup for him from the kitchen.

When he walked back to Dean, however, he found Dean sitting on the floor, head leaning against one of the arms of the couch, eyes focused on the TV above him, and his fingers were in his mouth, even when his pacifier was just on the other side of the table in the room.

“Dean, take your fingers out of your mouth. You know better.” Cas said, moving over to Dean.

“Nooooo….” Dean whined around his fingers, not give Cas so much as a glance.

“Dean.” Cas said, firmly. He walked over to his little boy, and Dean whined again, pulling away, and falling on the floor. “Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean wiggled around on the floor, before slipping his fingers out of his mouth, and crawling over to a better spot in the room to watch the TV, and then his fingers went back in his mouth.

Cas suddenly understood that Dean must have regressed further than he thought, and he nodded, putting down the sippy cup and grabbed the pacifier, swooping in and picking Dean up, settling him on the couch and pulling away his fingers.

Dean whined, but didn’t try to fight against Cas.

Cas slipped the pacifier in Dean’s mouth, and Dean started to suck on it, curling into Cas’ body.

“You’ve seem to age down more than I thought, little one.” Cas murmured. “It appears that you will be Daddy’s very little boy today, won’t you?”

Dean turned his head and looked at Cas with big green eyes and Cas smiled, giving a soft kiss on Dean’s forehead, before Dean curled back up with Cas.

He pointed to a book on the table and made a soft noise behind the pacifier.

“Would you like Daddy to read you a book?”

Dean made a confirming noise, and motioned to the book again, before Cas reached out and received the book, turning off the TV.

He opened it up and started to read for Dean, who listened on intently, and Cas gave another smile, cuddling with his little boy.


End file.
